vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Astro Boy
|-|Astro Boy= |-|1963= |-|1980s= |-|2003= |-|2009= |-|Little Astro Boy= |-|Reboot= Summary Astro Boy (known as Mighty Atom in the original Japanese release) is the protagonist of the series that bears his name. Born Tobio Tenma, Astro was created by a brilliant roboticist named Dr. Umataro Tenma to replace the original Tobio, who was killed in a car accident caused by the elder Tenma's own parental negligence. To this end, Tenma equipped Astro with some of the most advanced technology in the world in order to prevent such a tragedy from happening again. Despite being nearly identical to the original Tobio, Tenma ultimately rejected the young robot after he realized that Astro's robotic limitations would prevent him from filling the void in his creator's heart. Later taken in by Dr. Ochanomizu, one of Tenma's former colleagues, Astro uses his incredible powers to fight evil and injustice wherever it springs up. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 7-B | 5-C to Low 5-B | Low 7-B | Low 6-B | 4-C | 7-C to 7-A | 8-A Name: Astro Boy (Dub), Mighty Atom (Original), Tobio/Toby Tenma in most incarnations, Astra Boytem (1963 Dub) Origin: Astro Boy Gender: Male Age: 13-14 Classification: Robot, One of the "Seven Strongest Robots in the World" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Time Travel, Omnidirectional Forcefields, Acausality, Can see through nearly any surface with his scanners, Resistance to Incredible Cold and EMPs, Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Can breathe underwater Attack Potency: Country level (Comparable to beings on Robot Unicorn's level or higher. Defeated a robot who survived the destruction of a small country) | City level (Created a crator larger than mountains. Fought against a robot larger than a town. Destroyed a large portion of a mountain. Hurt the Space Crab, when it was said that Atomic Cannons could not) | Moon level to Small Planet level (Matched swords with Altas, who managed to overpower the Anti-Photon Cannon, which destroyed the moon of Amalthea) | Small City level (His charges and luminosity can yield this much) | Small Country level (Destroyed a satellite causing a large explosion as it fell inside of earth's atmosphere) | Star level (Defeated Garon when it was at full control of its power, a state in which Sharaku claimed could reform entire stars) | Town level to Mountain level (Comparable to the Peacekeeper, who swung skyscrapers like baseball bats and destroyed several buildings in his rampage. Managed to slow the descent of Metro City ) | Multi-City Block level+ Speed: Relativistic+ to FTL (Comparable to Zolomon, "blitzed" the Roboids, much faster than the Robot Unicorn) | FTL+ (Outsped a missile that flew to the sun at several times the speed of light. Comparable to Tommy, who flew into space in seconds. Reacted to the Chip Chip spaceship, which flew to Earth from a distant planet. Should be faster than space rockets, which were said to be capable at flying at speeds near light), possibly higher (Kept up with UFOs that flew to Mars from "the other galaxy") | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Atlas who dodged EM beams, managed to outspeed the Anti-Proton Cannon and fly to Venus at the beginning of the series) | FTL (Flew this fast around the earth for fun) | Hypersonic (Can fly to low earth orbit in short time frames) | FTL (Flew from the sun to earth in a matter of a few minutes) | Hypersonic (Flew to Metro City from a few kilometers away in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic (Flew to outer space in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class M+ (Physically contended with a robot larger than a town) | Unknown. At least Class K (Lifted monsters roughly of this size) | At least Class M+ (Lifted Magnemite into the air as early as Episode 1) | Unknown | At least Class 1 (At least comparable to Big X) | Class G+ '''(slowed down the descent of Metro City) | At least '''Class 1 (Picked up a car without hassle) Striking Strength: Country Class | City Class (Traded blows with Atlas, who is his equal) | Moon Class to Small Planet Class (Can produce enough Kinetic energy to rival Atlas' sword) | Small City Class (Defeated Pluto) | Small Country Class | Star Class (Managed to defeated North, Denkou, Brontus, Epsilon, and Pluto in a gauntlet style fight, each considered the strongest robots of their age. Traded blows and defeated Lord Deadcross and Pook) | Town Class to Mountain Class (Comparable to the Peacemaker) | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Country level (Comparable to beings on Robot Unicorn's level or higher) | City level | Moon level to Small Planet level (Regularly contends with Atlas, who overpowered the Anti-Photon Cannon, a Cannon capable of destroying moons in single blast) | Small City level (His charges and luminosity can yield this much) | Small Country level | Star level (Took hits from Pluto, the "World's Strongest Robot", as well as Pook, Garon and Atlas) | Town level to Mountain Class (Comparable to the Peacekeeper) | Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Limitless, due to being a robot Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Astro can speak over 60 languages and has an unparalleled sense of character. He is able to calculate space and time to time travel to the nearly exact periods he wishes and has defeated several unbelievably ancient and/or skilled warriors, robots and machines in his ages, such as Pluto, Garon, Frankenstein, Sharaku and so on. Likewise, Astro has been shown to be capable of solving incredibly complex mathematics formula in seconds Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Eyes double as search light *Ears are 100 times more sensitive than a human's *Can translate 60 languages *Arm cannons *Finger Lasers *Machine guns that fire from his butt *Can spin around to create barriers that block projectiles Key: Original manga + Astro Cat | 1960's | 1980's | 2003 | 2004 | Omega Factor | 2009 | Little Astro Boy Others Notable Victories: Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) Arale's Profile (Omega Factor Astro and Doc's Tech Copy Machine is restricted, and speed was equalized) Godzilla (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla's Profile (Millennium Godzilla and 2004 Astro were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Robots Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Astro Boy Category:Tezuka-Verse Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4